Typical us
by volante296
Summary: When they kiss, the circumstances are just so typical them. B/B one-shot T to be safe


**A/N: Yay! First Bones fic! I tried to keep in character, though it can be hard. Also, please forgive the corniness. I kind of based this on me and this guy that I like, because our relationship reminds me so much of Booth and Bones. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was just another day with Booth and I, as we walked a long the sidewalk towards our car while 'discussing' the current case we were working on. We'd just been to visit our prime suspect at his house and he'd offered us some new information. As usual, we couldn't agree on what to do next.

"Well, I think that we should go check it out." I insisted.

"Well, _I_ think we should go look for another lead." Booth argued, as he tried to dodge a stall full of brightly coloured flowers that were outside a small florist and consequently blocking his way.

"But we just got a lead!"

"Yeah, from a suspected serial killer's brother, who by the way, has already lied to us once before." By now we had reached the car, but we remained in the middle of the walkway, continuing our argument.

"At least it's something. Anyway, aren't you the one who is always telling me not to jump to conclusions? What if he's telling the truth?"

"Fine, Bones, fine. We'll check it out. Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

I couldn't help it. He made me feel so damn childish, in a good way, I guess. So, I stuck out my tongue at him in response. He gave me a small chuckle and headed for the car, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he went. This opportunity was too good to miss.

"Nah ah, Booth," I said shaking me head, "It's _my_ turn to drive."

"No Bones, I drive, ok? That's just how things work here."

"_Booth_," I put on my best whiny voice. "Please let me drive?"

"Nope."

"Please? I'm sure it's my turn."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"_No,_ it's not!"

"_Yes, _it is!"

Some passers by on the sidewalk had now stopped what they were doing and were watching us to see what all the noise was about.

I jumped up to grab the keys from his hand, but he pulled them out of my reach and held them above his head. Which, considering that he was a full head taller than me, meant that they were even more out of my reach.

I kept jumping and grabbing and he kept dangling and moving the keys. It reminded me of some of the ancient cultures spiritual dances, which made me inwardly chuckle. If people weren't watching us before, they sure were now.

I finally grabbed his hands and was attempting to prise the keys from them, while we were both laughing hysterically.

A car horn in the distance made us both suddenly aware of our surroundings and the fact that we now had our hands clasped together and our faces inches apart.

Even though I knew I should, I couldn't bring myself to let go and move away. We both slowly moved in, closing the gap between us and making our lips meet.

I moved my hand up over his shoulders, my fingers running through his thick, silky brown hair, deepening the kiss. I felt his arms wrap protectively around my waist. The kiss lasted for what seemed like a lifetime, both of us savouring the others taste.

Suddenly, we were once again brought back to reality. This time by the man who owned the florist, who was now spraying us with a hose he was using to water the flowers.

"Oi, you're blocking the pavement!"

I felt myself turn bright red, as I noticed just how much of a crowd we had really attracted. There were a good 50 odd people lined up along the pavement, who had paused during their business to watch us.

Booth and I pulled away a bit, both taking in each other's soaked clothes. We burst out laughing again, at the strangeness of the situation.

I bent down and snatched up the keys that lay discarded at our feet. I held them up in front of Booth's still laughing face.

"I'll drive!" With that, I opened the door of the black SUV and hopped into the driver's seat, leaving a shocked and very wet Booth on the pavement.

**A/N: Ok, I noticed that Bones was a little OOC in the middle with the tongue thing, but I thought it fitted. Also, it was hard for me to keep consistency between words for the whole pavement thing. I was trying to write using the American terminology (pavement and sidewalk) but because I'm Australian I kept writing the Aussie terminology (footpath). So, sorry for any stuff ups there.**

**-Love- Volante296**


End file.
